This Superfund Basic Research and Training Program-Reuse in RI: A State-Based Approach to Complex Exposures-tackles through research and outreach three inter-related thematic challenges: 1) land reuse, 2) a state-based approach, and 3) complex exposures. Rhode Island is small, densely populated, and burdened by a long history of industrial activity. There are few barriers to academics, government leaders, and community members working together to address basic and translational research issues, management decisions, and communication complexities inherent to re-using hazardous waste sites. The research clusters 5 Biomedical and 3 Engineering Projects into Interdisciplinary Focus Areas: Nanotechnology &Metals, Molecular Epidemiology &Reproduction, and Semi-Volatile Organics &Vapor Intrusion, that investigate toxicant-induced disease mechanisms and develop potential biomarkers associated with co-exposures, and identify, characterize, separate, and remediate complex mixtures. These projects are supported by an Analytical Core-Chemistry and Biostatistics, a Molecular Pathology Core, and a Training Core. The Research Translation and Community Outreach Cores facilitate the flow of knowledge and information among the participating academics, government leaders, and community members in a true university-state-community partnership. The Administrative Core provides the infrastructure to promote communication, critical self-evaluation, and resource management. This program provides Rhode Islanders with a responsive center of technical excellence that takes a research-oriented approach to resolving the complex scientific, engineering, and societal issues that arise when considering the reuse of hazardous waste sites, by focusing on the following specific objectives: * Provide Leadership - achieve excellence in basic and applied research, teaching, and service in environmental health and technology. * Catalyze Research - increase understanding of health risks and solve technological challenges associated with remediation. * Enhance Connectivity - build bridges across fields and create new interdisciplinary training and educational opportunities. * Research Translation and Community Outreach - communicate health hazards, guide plans for reuse of contaminated sites, and increase the capacity of state agencies and community groups. ADMINISTRATIVE CORE (Boekelheide) Description (provided by applicant) The primary objective of the Administrative Core (Core A) is to promote, organize and facilitate the cross disciplinary research activities of the SBRP around environmental health, land re-use and co-exposure issues in Rhode Island. Brown University's SBRP, "Reuse in Rhode Island: A State-Based Approach to Complex Exposures," began funding in April 2005. The elements that guide the investigators focus on Mixed Exposures, take a State-Based approach to environmental health research, technology development, and contaminated land re-use with Rhode Island as their laboratory. During their initial three years of funding, the investigators have established themselves as an innovative program of intellectual activity and of basic research and applied science at Brown and throughout Rhode Island. The newly established Center for Environmental Health and Technology (CEHT), officially recognized by the Brown University Corporation in spring, 2007, has strengthened the identity, status and capabilities of our SBRP. CEHT provides a structure for expanding the investigators research and core activities, and facilitates collaboration with other programs within Brown University, and with community and government agencies within the State of Rhode Island. The Specific Aims of the SBRP include: Specific Aim 1: Develop processes that support and accommodate the growth of the interdisciplinary basic and applied research and training. Specific Aim 2: Maintain a communication structure that strengthens team building and facilitates the dissemination of information. Specific Aim 3: Implement mechanisms that will optimally promote the program's objectives and ensure the best and responsible use of the available resources.